Because, on the one hand, of the flexibility and, on the other hand, of possible irregularities in the thickness of such parts, which will hereafter be generally referred to as “panels,” problems in aligning surfaces of these panels can occur during various processes, such as machining, measurement and, generally, at any time when it is necessary to have a temporarily precise and stable alignment for at least that part of the panel on which work is being performed.